


Even If You Don't Believe in Fate

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Big Bang Challenge, Community: ksbigbang, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days before his twenty-fifth birthday, Prince Spock becomes lost while on a hunting trip and he comes across a long lost prince who is under a curse. This is Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If You Don't Believe in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [AKO](http://ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=10035) from the K/S Archives, but I still mucked about with this, so any and all mistakes are mine.  
> This is a fairy tale AU based off Swan Lake. Some liberties were taken with the story and characters. Written for [ksbigbang](http://ksbigbang.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal. I want to give a big thank you to my beta who did amazing work and to my artists, [maggie2mw](http://maggie2mw.livejournal.com/) and [mieaou](http://mieaou.livejournal.com/), both of whom have produced some beautiful art for my story which can be seen [here](http://maggie2mw.livejournal.com/24675.html) and [here.](http://mieaou.livejournal.com/1830.html) Also a thank you to [theoddparticle](http://theoddparticle.livejournal.com/) who always encourages me no matter what. You're a good man.

In the sunlight, faint specks of dust floated in the air, shimmering like fairy lights. From where he sat on the ledge of the window, Prince Spock observed them and they reminded him of dancers in a ballet, swirling round and round one another. He mused on this further, trying to discern which of the specks was the lead in this private performance. He had just decided that it was the one speck that seemed to have a more golden hue to its shine, when he was struck by something.  
  
The book that hit him fell to the floor.  A few feet from away was his friend and doctor, Leonard. Spock smoothed over his expression, careful not to let his companion know that his actions upset him in any way.  He did exhale loudly through his nose to voice his displeasure.  Leonard placed one hand on his hip and walked up to Spock, glowering.  
  
"You know, you are the most boring host," Leonard declared, waving his free hand above his head. Spock arched an eyebrow in return.  
"Leonard, you are my physician. I do not have to entertain you, as you are not an actual guest in the castle."

  
"Yeah, but there are other people here and everyone is wondering where the birthday boy has been," Leonard said. Spock's mouth tightened into a thin line and he turned his head to look out the window.  
  
The mention of his birthday dampened his already dismal spirits. He really didn't know why everyone was making such a fuss. He was turning twenty-five a few days. So what? People had birthdays all the time and many of them were coming of age. He was almost certain there were people in his kingdom that were turning twenty-five that day, but no one seemed too worried about them.  
  
 _They are not the prince. They are not expected to pick a mate at their celebratory ball in two nights. They will not be given reign of their father's kingdom afterwards. That is why._  
  
Spock sighed and turned back to his friend, who had been watching Spock carefully. Leonard was a good friend, but could be dangerous if you let him observe you for too long. He would start analyzing you and telling you what your problems were, whether you wanted him to or not.  Spock knew what his problems were. He wanted to be left alone so he could study and travel.  
  
"You could at least go talk to your mother," Leonard added and Spock frowned slightly. Leonard was right about that, but Spock was not about to say so.  
  
"He's right, Spock." Both men jumped and turned to watch Queen Amanda gliding into the room.  She smiled faintly, completely disregarding the lock of her brown hair curling around her face which had come loose from the long braid hanging down her back. Her warm brown eyes moved from her son to the doctor.    
  
Leonard bowed low and Spock stood quickly, lowering his head. Her gown swayed as she walked gracefully up to the two of them. Light glinted off the coronet she wore.  She motioned to Leonard to rise.  
  
"Your Highness is looking very well this day," he said radiating charm.  The queen smiled some more, nodding her head.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. While I welcome your courtesy, I would rather you would see to it my son did not skulk about his chambers avoiding everyone as if he had some terrible illness." Amanda looked pointedly at Spock as she spoke and the young prince could feel his ears burning.  
  
“I was just saying this very thing to you son, Your Highness," Leonard said.  
  
"Were you now?" Amanda turned back to Leonard with an amusedlook. Leonard took in the Queen's expression and shifted awkwardly.  
  
“Please excuse me; I have other needs to attend to.  Good day Your Highness. Spock." With a quick bow, Leonard departed from the room leaving mother and son alone.  
  
"You should listen to your friend, Spock," the Queen said, with her quiet authority.  Her husband, Sarek, ruled the kingdom but she exerted her own powerful influence and no one could deny that.  
  
Spock raised his head to look at his mother. "My intention was not rudeness, Mother."  
  
"Intention or not, Spock, you are rude by not participating in the festivities for your birthday. Oh, don't look at me like that. You know that you are acting like a child." Spock hung his head and sigh escaped his lips. There was nothing he could say to refute her. He was behaving poorly.  
  
"You are correct in what you say, Mother, but I find these events to be tedious at best and I do not see why I must choose a mate. I have no desire to marry and do not want it forced upon me." The queen nodded in understanding. She placed her hand on Spock cheek.  
  
"Spock, we all have our duties. It was mine to marry your father and I was loath to do it, because I did not know him and he was different from anything I had known, but Fate was kind and he is a good man.  Fate can be fair and it rewards those who are just, so I’m sure whomever you choose will be the one for you, because I cannot think of anyone that is more deserving. So do not worry."  
  
Spock looked down at his mother's smiling face. "Mother that is an illogical story for children. There is no Fate and if there is I doubt that Fate would be concerned with helping me find a mate." Spock continued to watch his mother as she grinned and chuckled. She removed her hand and stepped back from her son.  
  
"Of course, Spock. Regardless, you need to stop moping about in this room and have fun. Why don't you go into the forest to hunt with your friends?  It is such a pretty day and the fresh air will be good for you." Suddenly there was a clamor and Leonard popped his head in the room.  
  
"Did someone say hunt?" he asked, his brown eyes moving from the Queen to Spock.  Amanda laughed and Spock narrowed his eyes. It would seem that he would be going on a hunt.  
  
Later Spock found himself on his steed flanked by Leonard and the castle game master, Scotty, on their mounts.  After several hours, the three had scarcely come across anything worth hunting.  
  
"I duna understand. Normally this forest is teeming with animals, teeming!" Scotty huffed in his saddle. Spock said nothing, wanting to return home to his chambers.  
  
Leonard spoke up. "It’s all the activity around the castle and the town. Everyone is out and about for Spock's birthday and the animals are spooked."  
  
Scotty made a face and nodded. "Aye, you're right." He sighed disappointed. "Well it's for the best. It's late and we should be turning back now."  
  
Spock was about to agree, when something in the sky caught his eye.  He spurred his horse forward and squinted in the direction he thought he saw it.  Scotty and Leonard exchanged looks.  
  
"Did you did see something, Your Majesty?" Scotty asked. Spock did not answer right away but instead continued to stare off in one direction.  A movement to his right caught his attention.  It was something golden and it reflected the rays of the setting sun.

  
Leonard and Scotty both frowned at their prince's behavior.  This was not like him and it was worrying to see him so transfixed on something.  Leonard pulled his horse up beside Spock.  
  
"Hey, we should get going. If we don't have back at the castle soon the Queen will have our heads," Leonard joked. Spock turned only to give a brief look before turning his attention back to the sky.  
  
"Yes of course," he muttered. He had lost sight of it. He scanned the tree tops and the sky as it grew steadily darker.  
Then Spock saw the tell tale flash of gold catching his attention as it moved through the treetops.  It was a bird of some kind but it was too far away to make out the type. He needed to see that creature up close.  
  
The doctor had a concerned look on his face.  Spock faced him, and said, "Leonard, you and Mr. Scott return to the castle and inform my mother and father that I should be back by morning. If I am not seek me out, but not before."  
  
"What?" Leonard shrieked.  
  
"Wha?" Scotty echoed behind them.  
  
"Do as your prince commands you," Spock ordered as he dug his heels into his horse's flanks, sending it off into the forest at top speed. Behind him he could hear the sounds of Leonard swearing and Scotty panicking, but he wasn't registering any of that at the moment. His thoughts were consumed with tracking the bird.  
  
 _I'll find its nest and study it. Maybe I can capture it. Whatever it is, it would look lovely in the garden, h_ e thought as he rode hard into the woods, not paying any attention to where he was going, just noting the direction.  It was quickly becoming night and the thought crossed his mind that he wasn’t prepared to be out after dark. He dismissed it as his eye continued to watch for his prey.  
  
At one point he lost sight of it, so he slowed his horse down. It was full night now and Spock could hardly make out the landscape around him.  How far was he from the castle?  How far was he from anything at this point?  
  
He continued to peer around and in the darkness he caught site of a dim light in the distance. He clicked his tongue and directed his steed toward it. With luck it would be an inn or a cottage where someone could tell him how to get back home, or allow him to stay the night.  He flushed at his stupidity.  He had been like a man possessed, Spock mused. When the bird was in his sight he thought of nothing else and now that he had come back to his senses, he was embarrassed to find himself lost in the forest.  
  
Hopefully there was someone at the light who would assist him. But then it could be bandits... Spock frowned at this. That would serve him right:  to be captured by bandits and held for ransom, or worse.  
  
Spock remembered hearing about the disappearance of the prince from the neighboring kingdom of Riverside. The young man had been out hunting and never returned. The Riverside King and Queen begged and pleaded for the return of their son, offered a great reward and much, much more, but the prince was never heard from again.  Spock realized that this could be a trap and no one would ever know what became of him.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He did not know why he was fretting like a scared child. He was well trained in combat and was quite strong; besides, even bandits wouldn't camp this far out into the woods, would they? Spock straightened his shoulders and continued forward.  
  
The light became brighter and the trees seemed to be thinning around him. He came to an opening and realized he was in a large garden that was lit with tiny lanterns and candles set everywhere. It gave the landscape a dreamy feel.  
  
Stopping, Spock saw a large manor house and ahead was a small lake.  Around him were flower beds, decorative shrubs and ornamental trees.  Off to one side was a large gazebo.  
  
He dismounted from his horse and walked over to the structure. It was filled with pillows, blankets and books.  Half-burnt candles sat in saucers, unlit. On one of the large pillows was a stack of clothes.  
  
Spock peered at everything curiously. He wondered who lived here. He or she spent a great deal of time outdoors, yet also seemed to enjoy intellectual pursuits.  He stepped out of the gazebo and turned towards the large manor house.  He should go and announce himself, apologize for turning up at such a late hour and request a place to sleep. In the morning, he would make a point of learning more about his host.  
  
He started toward the house when the flapping of wings startled him. He turned around and witnessed the great bird that he had been tracking swoop in and land on the surface of the lake. A magnificent swan, the loveliest he’d ever seen, and the largest, too.  
  
As it swam in the moonlit waters, Spock could see its pure white color, with head and wingtips of breathtaking gold. It stopped in the middle of the lake and arched up its wings, raising them up towards the sky. Then it ducked under the water.  
  
Spock was mesmerized and he found he was holding his breath. Why he did not know. It was just a swan after all.  
  
There was stillness all round as Spock watched and waited. It seemed that the creature had been under for some time, though truth be told it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.  Spock shook his head feeling foolish, when there was a splashing.  
  
He watched as the lake seemed to bubble and glow gold in the light of the moon.  The water settled down again and a figure emerged from the surface. It was not the swan but a young man. Spock took cover behind a nearby tree and watched as the young man pushed his wet hair from his eyes then made his way to the water's edge.  
  
He was nude and Spock sucked in a huge breath at the sight before him. He was not unacquainted with handsome young men, but this one, there were not words that could describe him as he walked through the garden to the gazebo.  
  
Spock slipped behind a nearby bush and continued to watch as first the young man lit some of the candles and then started to dress. As he moved, Spock saw that he was well muscled. Neither stocky nor lean and on his head was thick blond hair cut short and parted to one side. Handsome, yes, but what truly drew Spock's attention was the young man's eyes.  
  
To say they were blue would be an understatement. They were blue the same way that a diamond was a rock and they left Spock breathless. He wanted nothing more than to look into those eyes forever. Desire flooded Spock and he stepped back and mentally withdrew as he attempted to tamp it down.  
  
The young man finished dressing and he threw himself down onto a large pile of pillows. Without looking, he reached out and picked up a book from a nearby stack. He held it up to his face and checked the title on the spine.  It seemed to meet with his approval because he gave a little shrug and opened it to a page at random.  
  
Spock contemplated how he to approach the young man to learn his name, when suddenly there was another person in the gazebo. Where did he come from? Because where Spock was stationed he could see the entrance to the structure and there was no way the man came through without being seen.  
  
The new person was of medium build, with dark hair, wearing a uniform unknown to Spock.  With a crafty grin and crazed look in his eyes, the man held out a covered tray  
  
"Good evening. I trust I did not startle you," the uniformed one said. The first man merely looked up from his book and rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"After a year of you just appearing out of nowhere, I think that it is safe to say that I'm no longer startled by it."  He paused a few beats, then added, “Merely bored by it.”  
  
The other man scowled.  "Have a care now. I don't like your tone this evening."  
  
"You never like my tone," The man shrugged. “Despite that, you insist on holding me here."  
  
Spock's heart leapt into his chest. This splendid youth was being held against his will? What a wicked thing to do! Spock found himself planning saving him, but he pushed those thoughts from his head. Perhaps he could save this man, but he needed to know more about his captivity.  Spock turned his attention back to the gazebo.  
  
"If you weren’t such a stubborn fool, you could come up to the house, have dinner with me then drinks in the parlor while we discussed conquests!"  
  
The young man threw his book to the ground in disgust. "You mean you would just move to me to another cage and make me tell you stories until I died. No, thank you."  
  
"Winter is coming: remember you didn't fare so well last year." A nasty smile crossed over the older man's face as he said this.  
  
The younger one just glared back. "I did well enough," he said.  
  
Huffing theatrically, the older man slammed the tray to the floor of the gazebo.  The lid shifted dangerously, but the contents stayed contained. The younger one stared at the tray and avoided watching the older man storm off. Spock turned to watch the older man go but found him already gone. He returned his eyes to the gazebo, to see his young man; for yes, he now considered this individual to be his.  
  
Scrubbing his face with both hands, the captive sighed loudly. When he removed the cover from the food tray, Spock saw an impressive meal, yet the young man had shrugged at the sight.  In fact he looked mildly disgusted as he set the lid back over the tray and collapsed on the pillows with a heaving sigh.  
  
Spock wanted to go to him, offer him comfort, and find out what happened and how he got here. He could stay the night with the young man and the morning they would leave this place and then... Then what? He frowned, because he really did not know.  Yes this stranger was attractive but what if that were all? What if he were dull and vain? What if he did not take to Spock? What if?  
  
Shutting his eyes and sighing, Spock thought about his situation. He was here and while he did not know where here was it was better than the woods, for now anyways.  The young man was being held here against his will and Spock should try to assist him in some way.  And it was logical for Spock to approach him, to learn the circumstances of his captivity.  
  
Spock slowly walked up to the gazebo. His young man had picked up his book again and became engrossed in it. Spock cleared his throat to announce himself and the young man jumped.  
  
"By the saints who are you?" He shouted at Spock and Spock pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Please lower your voice. I mean you no harm."  
  
The young man laughed with no mirth.  “Ah, I've heard that one before. Now who are you? Why are you here? I should warn you that I know how to fight and held my own against men twice my own size."  
  
"While that is impressive it is not relevant at this moment. I do not wish to fight you or harm you. I am Spock, Prince of Shi’Kahr, son of King Sarek."  He gave a quick bow to the now confused captive.  
  
"Prince Spock?" the young man echoed and Spock nodded. The blue eyes moved about wildly and then focused back on Spock.  
  
"I've heard of you. People in my father's court mentioned your name from time to time."  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "May I ask who you are?"  
  
His young man took a deep breath. "I am James Tiberius, Prince of Riverside, son of King George the Second." Spock's eyes widened.  
  
"You're the missing prince," he whispered.    
  
James looked around and swallowed. "Is that what they are calling me?"  Spock nodded.  
  
"It is believed that you are dead or you were captured and sold as a slave.  The king and queen have been in mourning for over a year now." Spock watched James’s face crumple at hearing this.  
  
"That bastard," James grimaced. Spock felt his heart go out to his prince.  
  
"You refer to your captor?" Spock asked, watching the handsome face harden.  
  
"Yes. While out on my horse, I found this place and made the mistake of knocking on the door. The man introduced himself as Trelane, a retired general, and seemed kind. He invited me in, served me drinks and begged me to tell him stories, any stories. As the hours passed, I tried to take my leave, but he kept insisting on one more tale. I finally refused and he grew angry and cursed me.  
  
"Cursed?" Spock moved a step closer, in an almost protective way.  
  
James initially tensed up at this, but then relaxed and gave a sad smile. "Cursed. I become a swan during the light of day and return to my human form at night. Trelane says if I stop being rude, then he will remove the curse."  
  
"What?"  
  
James sighed, "He wants a resident story teller.  So I’m his prisoner. He has no intention of ever removing the curse.  
  
Spock instinctively reached out a hand to touch the Prince’s cheek, but James flinched away.  Spock withdrew, and looked down. "I apologize.  That was uncalled for on my part." To his surprise James smiled.  
  
"You're so formal.  Decorum and all, I'm just not used to it anymore.  I have been here for so long with only Trelane for company and he's not... Well let just say he talks about people being rude, but he has no concept of personal space." James suddenly flushed bright pink. "Then again everyone used to say the same about me, so I guess this could be some kind of punishment for all those times I was too personal with people." He gave Spock a playful grin and laughed.  
  
Spock stood there shocked at the idea that his prince would be so easy with his affections. James seemed to realize this too. He stopped smiling and turned bright red.  
  
"No, it's not like that. I mean hand here, and kiss there. Nothing big, just messing around."  
  
 Spock shook his head. "I'm afraid that I cannot relate," he said.  He was surprised to find though that he wanted to, or better yet have James give him an example of such behavior.  He really wanted to "mess around" with him.  
  
 James raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Not at all?" Spock shook his head. "Huh," he exhaled, without thinking, and then turned away.  
  
Spock feared his answer gave grief to his prince. "It really is not my concern."  
  
James turned back. "For some reason, it is," he said finally.  
  
Spock stepped forward taking James by the hand. "Only by your say." James stared down at their joined hands and then into Spock's face.  
  
"I think that Fate has led me to you," Spock whispered when once more thier eyes met.  
  
"I don't believe in Fate," James muttered, as he averted his eyes.  
  
"I do not feel that our meeting was a chance encounter," Spock said. James turned his gaze back to him and their eyes locked.  Spock grasped James's hand tighter in his own. "I think that you are my one," he said quietly but with conviction.  
  
"That's madness," James whispered; Spock only pulled him closer.  
  
"If it is madness, then I never want to be sane again. I feel a burning within me and I long to be consumed in flames. Your flames." Spock stepped back and went down on one knee, James's hand still clutched in his own. "Here and now I pledge my troth to you: I will do everything in my power to free you. Then I shall marry thee and take thee as my consort."  
  
James shook his head and tugged his hand free. "You don't mean that," he said. "You don't know me, so how can you..."  
  
Spock rose to his feet, pulled James to him and wrapped his arms around him.  Silently he held his prince.  
  
After a while he said, "I feel your soul calling to mine.  Yours is the face of the brightest angel in heaven and I have been blessed. Please accept my vow and I will never disappoint you."  
  
James swallowed and gave a curt nod.  "Very well. Say that you will love me, only me and there have been no other before me. Tell me that and I will accept."  
  
"I will love you, only you and there has never been anyone before you. You are and will be my mate for all times."  
  
James narrowed his eyes, "Easy to say…"  
  
"Look into my eyes and then question me."  
  
At Spock's words the blue eyes filled with tears, "Oh god," James breathed, "you do mean it."  His face contorted and he pulled away from Spock to fight his sobs.  Spock stood helpless and bewildered.  
  
"You mean it," James said again, louder and Spock nodded. James took a deep breath and smiled. "You're not the first. There were others before you: hunters, travelers, noblemen. They would wander in and see me. I would hear praises to me and vows for my safety, but only for my favors. I never could give enough, so they would leave, never to return. The first time it happened I cried for days. My most recent encounter I watched him go and felt nothing."  
  
Spock pulled James to him again. "I will not abandon you. I swear on my very soul that I will be yours for all time and I will end this curse."  
  
"You just did," James whispered and Spock drew back, confused.  
  
"I have?  In what way?"  
  
"Well perhaps, not quite." James took a deep breath. "I was told that the only way to break it, was if someone who had never loved or been loved declared it for me. This declaration had to be made twice: first before me, and second before witnesses.  If the declaration proves false, I am trapped forever."  
  
Spock ran his fingers through James’s hair, and nuzzled his nose in the tresses. "There is no one in the whole creation that I shall ever love but you."   
  
James questioned this with his eyes and Spock nodded once. Spock tightened his hold on James, while James took Spock’s face in his hands.  The world around them became a haze when their lips met and both entered Paradise together.  Spock felt dizzy with desire, but couldn’t end the embrace if his life depended on it.  
  
James drew his fingers through Spock’s hair.  This movement made Spock shiver and he slid his hands over James’s back.  After an eternity, the kiss broke, and they eased apart enough to gaze at one another.  James smiled in a lazy way as he whispered Spock’s name.  
  
Spock barely began to answer, “Ja…” when his lips were met by the other man, in a kiss that was harder and more demanding.  James grabbed Spock’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled, and then sucked upon it.  Spock gasped with desire, and James used the opportunity to plunge inside Spock’s mouth with his tongue, running it over teeth, along the roof, and inside the lips.  They both moaned.  
  
By unspoken understanding, they lowered themselves to the cushions on the floor, with James beneath Spock, holding and being held and discovering new places to touch and caress.  Spock had one leg wedged between the lower limbs of James, as James curled one leg around Spock’s waist.   
  
Spock wanted anything, everything, but especially he wanted more, to quench the fire burning hot inside him.  He dare not ask, for he could not break the trust of this man he loved so deeply.  James felt the tension from the silent, unasked question, and whispered in Spock’s ear, “It’s okay.  I also want you.”  
  
Was it really so simple to find your life mate, the other half of yourself?  To love and be loved, to want and be wanted, to meet someone in a chance encounter and discover Fate’s choice for you?  Spock held James, and felt complete.  When he looked into those blue eyes and saw the emotions there, he knew James felt the same way.

 

~*~

  
Spock felt someone shaking his shoulder.  Where was he?  James was softly speaking in his ear, "Spock, wake up. The sun will be up soon and I need to tell you good bye."  
  
Spock shook off the last of his sleep and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he saw James curled up in a blanket. The brilliant blue of his eyes caught glints from the light breaking on the horizon.  Spock reached out to cup James’ face, and James turned to kiss one opened palm.  The tenderness was heart melting.  
  
"Why are you telling me good-bye?" Spock murmured. James smiled sadly as he stood, the blanket falling away from his body. Appreciation, no, worship, radiated from Spock’s eyes as he beheld his lover.  With tenderness, he stood to wrap his arms around James.  
  
"Because you have to leave. You cannot be here as I change back," said James. There was sorrow in his voice and Spock held him tightly.

  
"I know I must depart. My mother and father will be worried. Not only do I need to tell them I am unhurt, I need to share our good news." At that remark, Spock kissed James’s upturned face and watched a smile spread across the fair man’s features.  
  
"You spoke the truth, then.  Those weren’t just words to seek my favors last night.”  
  
Spock’s heart broke.  How many people had lied to this beautiful man? "I meant every word. As I said, our Fate is to be together."  
  
James shrugged and turned away. "Well, you know? People will say anything to get what they want. I have been disappointed many times before."  Spock sighed. "You must think me foolish." James looked down at his feet...  
  
"No," Spock said.  "I say this one more time, because you need to hear it: You are my intended. I will free you from you curse and I will marry you."  There was a beat. Then James slowly pulled away from Spock's embrace.  
  
"It is time." James walked out from the gazebo straight into the lake; Spock followed him to the water’s edge.  
  
James turned back to Spock. "You will come back?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
James plunged into the water. It bubbled and turned golden as a magnificent swan surfaced to swim towards shore. The swan swam up to Spock who reached out a hand to caress its golden head.  The unusual bird had striking blue eyes.    
  
"Tonight.  My word to you."  
  
Spock returned to the gazebo to dress.  He felt uneasy, as though he were being watched, yet no one was around.  Perhaps the swan was still nearby.  But when he emerged from the structure James was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The feeling crept in again and Spock inhaled slowly. He tuned once in a full circle and saw no one, but that did not alleviate his unease. If anything it only fueled it, making stronger.  Taking one last look around Spock returned to his mount in the forest.

 

~*~

The royal couple stared down Leonard and Scotty. Queen Amanda wrung a lacy handkerchief trying to control her breathing, while King Sarek sat motionless for several long moments before he leaned forward.  
  
"Tell me again how you lost my son!" His voice low and demanding, and held undertones that shook Leonard and Scotty to their very cores.  After exchanging looks, Leonard stepped forward to bow lowly before his King...  
  
"Your Majesty, we were not able follow the Prince through the forest. It was late, and it was very dark. "  
  
"Very dark, your Highness," Scotty chimed in.  
  
Leonard turned to give the game master a pointed looked before turning back to King. "I think he may have caught sight of prey. He seemed to be following it through the woods."  
  
"Do you know what he was following?"  
  
"I am afraid not your Highness." Leonard said softly.  
  
The king took one of the queen's hands in his and gave it a squeeze. "Do not fret my wife. We will find Spock." The commanding tone softened as he spoke to her.    
  
The queen lifted her chin and inhaled deeply. "Will we be able to do so in time? It was only just a year ago that..." A quiet sob escaped her lips.  The king said nothing but gave his wife's hand another squeeze. Scotty moved next to Leonard and bowed before he spoke.  
  
"Sire we take full responsibility and will do everything we can to locate the prince." Sarek turned his gaze to them and nodded.  
  
"I expected nothing less from either of you. You will organize search parties at once. No stone is to be left unturned. You _will_ find my son and bring him home." The two men nodded and bowed. They turned leave when the doors opened and Spock strode in.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise. Queen Amanda broke royal protocol and ran to her son.  
  
"Spock!  Spock, where have you been? I have been beside myself worrying about you.  Explain yourself,  young man."  She shook with relief and rage. Spock wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I know I have worried you, Mother, and I am sorry for that. I bring wonderful news."  
  
King Sarek remained on his throne and simply glared. "Tell me, Spock, what news would be worthy of our worry?" Spock released his mother, to stand before the King and bow his head.  
  
"I beg the pardon of you and my mother, and I declare to have found my mate."  
  
Sarek’s face remained stern and he raised an eyebrow.  “I see. And the name?" Sarek asked.    
  
Spock raised his head and met his father’s eyes.  “To be revealed at my birthday celebration, tomorrow night.” Amanda covered her mouth as she gasped.  
  
"Not acceptable."  The King was obviously displeased.  
  
"Again, I beg your pardon, Father, but as it is my celebration, that is my wish," Spock stated.  
  
Queen Amanda sighed, and the King glanced at his wife then turned back to his son.  “Very well.  And now you will extend an apology to your mother for she was distraught by your absence.”  
  
"I beg forgiveness, Mother; I had no intention of causing you pain." Spock bent to kiss Amanda’s cheek, and she grabbed his neck in a fierce hug.  
  
Sarek raised his hand and said, “Very well, Spock.  You may go and break your fast, if you have not yet eaten this morning.”  
  
Spock gave another low bow. "Thank you, Father, Mother. I will do so now."  Seemingly forgotten on the side of the room, Scotty and Leonard watched and waited.  
  
"So, does that mean we're off the hook now?" Scotty said out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Leonard stared ahead as he answered quietly, "Maybe, but let's not push our luck." The King and Queen were talking in low voices, and finally the King turned toward them.  
  
"Since Spock has returned, you two are now to stay with him until tomorrow night. Understood?"  
  
Leonard and Scotty bowed." Yes, Your Majesty," they said in unison.  Sarek flipped his hand toward the door. The two men scrambled out the room.  
  
 They found Spock in the kitchen eating a bowl of porridge. They flanked him and glared. He paid them no mind, and continued to eat.

  
Scotty jabbed him with an elbow, and porridge slopped from Spock’s spoon and fell back into the bowl. “Where were you last night?”  
  
The meal was apparently over.  Spock dropped the spoon into the bowl and shoved it away from him.  He looked from one man to the other sand said quietly, “Are either of you capable of keeping a confidence?” Leonard and Scotty locked eyes, made a silent agreement between them, and then glanced at Spock and nodded.  
  
Spock motioned them closer, then whispered, “I spoke true.  I found the one I am to marry.”  
  
“Why are we whispering?” Leonard wanted to know.  
  
Spock lowered his voice even more, so they had to strain to hear him.  "It's Prince James of Riverside."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That canna be, he's dead."  
  
Spock hushed them both. "No, he is not dead. He is being held captive by a sorcerer. I found him last night and... I mean to save him."  
  
Scotty shook his head sadly, "Ye started chasing will-o-the-wisps and they led you out in a some fairy ring." Scotty looked to Leonard and said, "Do ye think our Prince is a changeling now?"  
  
Leonard scowled, "No! I think both of you have taken leave of your senses!"  
  
Scotty made a face, but spoke no more. Spock stared down the doctor. "I swear the truth, Leonard: It was Prince James and he has been cursed."  
  
"And you are the one to break this curse?" Leonard asked with more sarcasm than inquiry.  
  
Spock looked away from both of them. "Yes."  
  
"And just like that marry him?"  
  
"Were you not listening to me?" Spock sounded regally annoyed.  He was a prince, after all.  
  
Leonard shook his head. "You speak nonsense, your Highness," the doctor hissed. Scotty nodded, muttering something about "wee folk."  
  
Spock inhaled and exhaled slowly. He turned full attention to Leonard, "Think what you please. I have sworn myself to him and I shall not break my vow."    
  
Scotty and Leonard locked eyes again. "Very well, Your Highness, we serve you."  
  
Scotty added, “Aye, unless there truly be fairy folk and then you're on your own."  
  
Spock smiled faintly as he looked at them both. "Thank you."  
  
"I only pray we shall not regret this," Leonard grumbled.  
  
"And don't get us cursed nether," Scotty added.

 

~*~

  
James leaned against the gazebo, arms crossed over his chest. The moon had risen well over the horizon, and he saw no sign of Spock.  
  
“ _He promised,”_ said one voice in his head.  
  
“ _Others promised, too,”_ said another voice.  
  
James cursed the arguments he had with himself. Spock was different and if Spock said that he would come back, he would come back.  He just needed to be patient. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"You look pleased." Startled, James spun around to find Trelane looking at him shrewdly.  
  
James swallowed hard. “ _Did he know?”_ James thought. He shrugged, and gave Trelane a dismissive glance.  “It’s a nice night, I WAS enjoying the peace.”   
  
Trelane narrowed his eyes and walked up to Jim. "Is that all?"  
  
"It’s enough."  
  
"You're hiding something. I can tell" Trelane sing-songed and smiled—but the smile wasn’t pleasant.  James felt desperation wash over him.  
  
Trelane shrugged his shoulders. "Very well," he waved his hand dismissively. "I will leave you to enjoy your evening." A blink and he was gone.  
  
James sat and placed his head in his hands. He needed to get out of here. He could not take one more night like this, he could not.  
  
"James?" James lifted his head and saw Spock standing close by.  He rushed over to Spock and hugged him tightly.  Spock returned the embrace.  
  
“Why are you troubled?”  
  
"I just can't stand to be here any longer," James breathed in Spock's ear.   Spock nuzzled his prince and rubbed the small of his back with one hand, while caressing the golden hair with his other.  
  
"Tomorrow, my love. Hurry to the castle. The path through the forest will be marked. Once there, I will introduce you to my parents and the court."  
  
"And you'll tell them that we are to be married?" James looked for reassurance.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Laughing softly, James pulled Spock toward the gazebo. Once inside, they fell to the floor and into one another's arms. Much later, Jim watched from the gazebo as Spock disappeared through the trees.  Forlorn, he shivered in the night air. One more night...  
  
"How rude! You have a new friend, and you didn’t see fit to introduce me!" James felt his blood drain away and he thought that he would be sick. He turned around. There was Trelane, his head tilted to one side, looking rather put out.  James opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.  Had Trelane now robbed him of his voice?  
  
Trelane smiled and sneered, "No, you still have the ability to speak. You're just smart enough to be scared and you should be. You thought you were so clever! You get this boy to whisk you away and the two of you would live happily ever after together." He tisked under his breath. "Did you really think that I couldn’t or wouldn't find out? Shame on you, Young Prince, you are very foolish indeed."  
  
James reached out a hand imploring. "Please don't hurt him. I know you hurt the others, but don't hurt him.  I beg you."  
  
Trelane slowly smiled. It was a wicked thing.  
  
"I never touched any of the others, and frankly I was surprised to see this one return. No, I won't hurt him, not physically. But I am going to teach you both a lesson that you will never forget by punishing you both where it will count." He snapped his fingers and Jim found himself inside a cell.  
  
Running from corner to corner, the desperation flooded his body. He heard chuckling and looked up to see Trelane's face peering at him from a small window.  
  
"I shall release you after tomorrow and then you can resume life as before."  
  
"Please don't do this," James sobbed.  
  
"I bid you good evening." And with that he was gone, and James collapsed to the floor.

 

~*~

The ball had started over two hours ago and Spock had yet to see James walk in to be announced. He was starting to panic. What if something had happened to him? The forest wasn't exactly safe at night.  
  
Queen Amanda watched her son. She noticed his nervousness and she smiled warmly at him.  
"Spock, why don't you dance? There are many available partners."  
   
Spock's jaw clenched. "I'm waiting for someone, Mother," he said, his voice stiff.  
  
Amanda frowned. "The person you met the other night?"  
  
"Yes," he said, in a tight voice.  
  
Amanda sighed, and turned back to watch the guests on the dance floor. She was worried about Spock.  No one knew what happened to him out in the woods that night and she wondered if somehow Spock had not fallen and hit his head. Perhaps that was the reason he might would imagine some strange young man. Spock had refused to say any more about his mystery lover, just that he would introduce t his parents to him tonight. The Queen had tried to get Leonard to tell her what he knew but he avoided her questions directly and Scotty just babbled about The Fay.  
  
King Sarek offered the Queen his hand. She took it in her own and gave it a squeeze. He always knew when she needed support.  
Spock watched his parents. Their relationship had puzzled him, because it had been an arranged marriage and he had often wondered what could have been like if they had been permitted to choose their own mates.  When he grew older, he learned that they adored one another completely and arranged marriage or no they would not change a thing.  He only hoped that he and James would be as happy together.  
  
New music had begun, and dancers were moving on and off the floor. Leonard was picking at a plate of hors d’oeuvres and Scotty had found a lovely conversation companion.  Spock excused himself from the dais and moved through the crowd, stopping to acknowlge well-wishers as he passed. When he approached Leonard, he was greeted with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Before you say anything, Spock, I did everything you asked me to and Scotty even left a horse nearby, so I don't wanna hear it," Leonard protested around a mouthful of fruit.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was merely coming over to ask if you were having a good time," Spock replied dryly.     
  
Swallowing with difficulty, Leonard looked sheepish. "Oh, well, yeah. Food's good, great musicians and um everyone seems to be in good spirits, but a few people are complaining that they haven't been able to dance with the prince."  
  
Spock watched Leonard pop another piece of cheese in his mouth. "I'm waiting for James." Leonard made a face in reply.  
  
Spock sighed, "You don't understand the situation."  
  
Leonard snorted, "You haven’t exactly been forthcoming about what is going on."    
  
There was a commotion in the room.  Everyone turned to the great doors to see a handsome young man enter, dressed in black and smiling at all.  
  
It was James.  
  
Immediately Spock headed towards him. James smiled, but something seemed off. Spock stopped a few feet from James and seemed to hesitate with caution.  
  
"Spock?" He sounded like James, yet he didn't.  
  
Spock visibly shook off his doubt, and extended his hand to James. "May I have this dance?" James grinned and placed his hand in Spock's. They made their way to the dance floor and Spock’s heart lightened.  Spock smiled at his mother before turning his attention to James.  
  
His prince looked splendid as they danced around the room, but Spock wondered at James’s clothing selection. Everything was black: his coat, his pants, his boots, even the buttons were black, in such a stark contrast to his skin and hair. His appearance was nothing short of breathtaking.  
  
"I was starting to worry," Spock whispered as another song started up and they continued around the other dancers.  
  
James's brow wrinkled a little. "Did you? Scared I wouldn't show?"  
  
The question surprised Spock. "No, actually, I was worried that you may have been injured or gotten lost."    
  
This seemed to surprise James as his eyes widened for a second. Spock frowned. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I feel marvelous," James said.  
  
His prince's answer sent chills up Spock's spine. Something wasn’t right.   A foreboding feeling persisted as the night deepened.  
James acted so flippant and swallow that Spock was shocked. James didn’t smile like a man in love, either.  Rather, his grin was of one merely observing while faintly amused. Most the time he seemed bored and his eyes would wander around the room as if searching for something, anything that would entertain him.  
  
Finally, King Sarek had called everyone's attention. With Spock standing once again on the dais with his parents, he beamed down at James in the crowd ~~.~~ "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the coming of age of my son, Prince Spock. I know that one day he will make a good king.  I bid you all safe journey back to your homes, but before you depart, as per tradition, Spock will now name the one he will wed come the spring."  
  
Spock bowed his head to his father and turned to crowd. "Your presence here tonight honors me. It gives me great joy to introduce you to the one I will marry." Spock gestured to James and held out his hand.  James took the proffered hand and he stepped up on the dais. There were gasps and whispers amongst the crowd as some recognized the one Spock brought forward.  
  
Spock faced the people again. "It is my honor and pleasure to merely speak his name: this, is Prince James Tiberius of Riverside, my chosen consort. This is the man I will marry and the one that I love."  
  
The room exploded in cheers and applause.  Sarek beamed at his son and Amanda stepped next to Spock to give both him and James a kiss on the cheek. In that moment, Spock was on top of the world and then it all came crashing down.  
  
Next to him, James started to laugh. Not a merry sound, but a bone-chilling chortle that made Spock's skin crawl.  The  room took notice and people seemed puzzled.  
  
Spock gave James's hand a squeeze. "Are you well?" James grinned manically at him and Spock took a step back.  
  
"I'm splendid. Fantastic really. This has been fun. I simply must thank you for such an entertaining evening."  
  
Spock's brow knitted in puzzlement. "I do not understand."  
  
James frowned, "You don't? Well of course you don't. You surprised me. I figured you would be completely oblivious; instead you were aware that something was amiss. Too bad you didn't act on your suspicions."  
  
Spock froze. "Who _are_ you?" he asked.  
  
James smirked and stepped away. A flash of light, and James became Trelane.   There were cries and shouts, but Spock was unaware of them.  He stared instead at the stranger in a blue frock coat and ruffled shirt, looking nothing at all like James.  
  
Trelane shook his head. "You were too worried about being with your beloved prince that no other thought crossed your petty little mind. It's just too bad now, isn't it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you will never save him now," Trelane said solemnly.  
  
A white rage filled Spock and he rushed at the other man. He grasped at nothing, for there was only empty air where the stranger had been standing.  Behind him, Trelane laughed.  Spock spun around and growled, "What did you do? If you hurt him..."  
  
"I did nothing. But you—you broke your vow."  
  
"What? No! I did no such thing."  
  
"I'm afraid you did. Your vow was to love _him_ , only _him_ and declare that there is no one before _him._ Instead, you chose me and identified me to everyone as the man you will marry, as the one you love. Simple.”  
  
Spock felt his heart shatter as he collapsed to his knees. The room seemed dimmer and his head swam. A pair of boots appeared in his vision, and he looked up from them into Trelane's face.  
  
The man shook his head sadly. "You know now that the spell cannot be broken. He will stay as he is forever." Trelane walked away. Then turned around to face Spock once more. "Thank you for a lovely party. I did have so much fun." In a flash he was gone.  
  
Leonard and Scotty were at Spock's side lifting him to his feet. Spock stared around the room, numbness filling his soul. He had betrayed his prince. He had broken his vow and James was lost to him.  
  
"Spock? Spock! Snap out of it, man," Leonard shouted into his ear while Scotty gave him a good shaking.    
  
Queen Amanda rushed up to them, her brown eyes full of tears. " Oh, Spock!" she cried touching his face.  
  
"He's in shock," Leonard stated and he gave Spock a hard slap on the face.    
  
The smack stirred something in Spock. No, he did not break his vow. He was tricked. He was tricked! And that man would pay.  
  
Spock shook himself free from his friends and ran towards the doors. Behind him, heard the voices of everyone crying out for him to stop, to wait, but there was no time. He was going to save his prince and defeat that monster.

 

~*~

James sat on the floor of his tiny cell and shivered. He wished it was from the cold, but he knew better.  Trelane was not one to just make a threat and James could only imagine what he would do to Spock. Spock. James lowered his head and sobbed. Spock did not deserve whatever wickedness that would befall him.  
  
"James!" The sound of his name brought James to his feet. The call came again! He knew it was Spock. He moved under the tiny window and stood on his tiptoes.  
  
He answered back, “Spock?”  
  
"James? Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm in a cell. I might be under the house." He was greeted by the sight of Spock's face peering in through the bars.  
"James. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
Spock shook his head. "I need to get you out." James moved back from the window and paced his tiny cell. Soon his cell door opened to reveal Spock.   
  
James ran into Spock's open arms. "I thought that I would never see you again," he breathed and he felt Spock hold him tighter. He pulled back and took James’s hand.  
  
"Spock? What's wrong?"  
  
" We need to vacate this place." Spock led James up a set of narrow stairs which opened behind a large bush near the manor house.  
"I have my horse tethered in the woods. I'm taking you away from here," Spock announced.  
  
James stopped mid-step.  "Spock! Did you see Trelane tonight?" Spock stopped midstep.  "What did he do?" Spock turned back to look at him and James felt his heart break at the expression on Spock's face. The brown eyes that were always so warm were now dull and wet with barely formed tears.  
  
"James... I have betrayed you, though it was not intentional on my part and I will do what I can to make things right." Spock's words made James blood run cold. He started shaking again and Spock wrapped him tight in his arms. "I didn't know."  
  
"Tell me. Tell me everything Spock," James begged.  
  
Spock told of the evening’s events in the great hall. James then pulled away and lowered himself to the ground.  Spock knelt beside him, and waited.  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No, I knew something wasn’t right, but I was so thrilled to be with you again, I dismissed any concerns. I am so sorry, Beloved. I failed you and I broke my promise."  
  
Finally James took a deep breath and turned around to face Spock. Even though his eyes were wet, he smiled. "I cannot hold this against you," he said softly. Spock pulled his prince to him and nuzzled the blond locks.  
  
"Well, this is quite touching, isn't it? Two lovers embracing in the moonlight. Warms the heart."  
  
James broke free from Spock and rushed at Trelane.  
  
"You monster. We did everything right and you deliberately sabotaged us. You're a cheater and liar. I hope you burn in Hell."  
  
Trelane waved a hand and James disappeared. Spock stood quickly, rage boiling off his body.  
  
"Where did you send him?"  
  
Trelane smiled. "Not far, I assure you.  Now to deal with you. I'm feeling generous, so I will give you a fifteen minute head start, before I take your life." The man opened a gold pocket watch "Starting now!"  
  
Spock remained where he was.   
  
Trelane frowned and huffed. "Shoo. Go on." Spock was shocked to see Trelane stomp his foot in irritation. "Now see here, you're not playing fair. You're supposed to run. Now go on!"  
  
"This is a game to you, isn't it?" Spock asked. Trelane said nothing but sniffed petulantly.  
  
"Well I'm not playing."  
  
"But that's not fair. Why not?" Trelane whined.  
  
"Because I don't play games with children," Spock said with a low voice. Nearby, James called for Spock.  "But," he said, with a glance over his shoulder in the direction of James’ voice, "I will duel with a man."  
  
Trelane put his watch away and moved closer to Spock."What do you mean?"  
  
"I challenge you. Swords. If I win, you remove the curse on James, and never show your face again."  
  
Trelane narrowed his eyes. "And if I win?"  
  
"If you win, you may have both of us, James and me."  
  
Trelane gave Spock a nasty smile. "Anything to be together?"  
  
"Do you accept or not?" Spock said, his voice hard and low.  
  
Trelane's smile widened. "I accept." Spock found himself by the lake holding a sabre in one hand. Trelane was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Spock!" James called out from the gazebo, trapped inside by heavy strangling vines encapsulating the structure. James managed to thrust his arm through the growth and stretch a hand to Spock  
  
Spock took that hand and held it to his face. "You're safe," he breathed.  
  
"Where is Trelane?” James asked.  
  
"I do not know," Spock replied, covering the beloved hand with kisses. "I challenged him to a duel and then I was on the shore of the lake with this sword in hand." Spock watched the color drain from James's face.  
  
"No, Spock. You didn't?"  
  
"I had to. To save you," Spock said, and James groaned.  
  
"Spock, you can't win. He will use every trick he knows to beat you."   
  
Spock nodded. "I know," he said. "But I made a plan for that, too."  
  
 James just sighed. A moment later, his eyes grew wide and fearful. "Spock, look out!"  
  
 Spock ducked and spun around, just in time to avoid having his head cut off. Trelane held a sword in his hand with a gleeful smile on his face.  
  
"En garde!" he shouted cheerfully. Spock sidestepped as Trelane swung his blade at Spock's middle. "I say, this is fun," he said cheerfully.  
  
Spock scrambled and then lunged only to find his opponent gone.  He glanced around quickly and barely blocked a hit before Trelane slashed again and was gone. There was a noise behind him and Spock tuned to parry a thrust from Trelane.  
  
"I say, you're not half bad at this."  
  
"He’s better than you are Trelane, and he does it without cheating!" James shouted. Before Spock could ready another strike, the man vanished. Spock desperately searched for any advantage against his assailant. Every time he get near Trelane would disappear, only to reappear somewhere else.  
  
Spock came to see however,  that Trelane moved his free hand before vanishing. Spock finally realized it was the ring on the man's hand, certain it was somehow the root of Trelane's power.  
  
He parried another hit while his mind worked furiously. How could he get the ring? He thrust his blade and this time Trelane did not disappear but dodged the hit, laughing  
  
 _“He is getting cocky. I can use this,”_ Spock thought as Trelane spun his blade in a small circle.  
  
"There is no way you can win," Trelane taunted.  
  
Spock narrowed his eyes and focused on Trelane's hand. "I do not surrender," Spock stated. Spock noticed how cold Trelane’s eyes were, despite the man smiling.  
  
"Your forfeit," Trelane smirked, as he lunged toward Spock.  
  
Spock twisted away and came around, striking at Trelane's weaponless arm. He put all his might into the swing and his sword severed the hand clean from the wrist.  
  
Shrieking Trelane dropped his sabre and gripped the bleeding stump while falling to his knees. Spock kicked the blade away, beyond the reach of Trelane. Tossing his own blade away, he tore a strip from his coat and knelt next to his opponent. Quickly tying the makeshift tourniquet, he was able to stop the flow of blood.  
  
"Don't move. I will free James and then we shall take you to my home were you may receive medical care."  
  
Trelane whipped his head up. "I don't want your mercy," he growled. The wounded man jumped up, and pulled Spock to his feet with the one good hand. "I don't like the way you play," Trelane snarled, holding Spock close. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. Sorcery isn’t my only weapon." Trelane pushed him backwards toward the shore of the lake. "You may have beaten me, but you haven't won," he said as both he and Spock fell into the water.

 

~*~

From inside the gazebo James watched the lake waters as the two men struggled and sunk, down into the depths. In a wild panic, he tore at the gazebo’s vines, making his hands bleed. Pain meant nothing to him as he worked to free himself.  
  
Once freed he ran to edge of the waters and looked for a sign, something, anything, that would indicate Spock was still alive. He plunged into the lake, and swam and swam, calling out Spock's name hysterically.  Only silence answered him. His heart breaking, he made his way back to shore and he threw himself down on the ground, to curl into a fetal position.  
  
He laid there for what could have been hours when he heard a splashing. He sat up, astonished, as Spock staggered his way out of the water. James met up with him, just as Spock stumbled tumbling them both to the ground.  James pulled Spock, cradling him to his chest.  
   
"James, I have done my best, so please forgive me," Spock whispered. He coughed wetly, and the sound tore through James.  
  
Holding Spock tightly, he said, "Forgive you for what? You've done nothing wrong. We can now leave here!"  
  
While James pled, Spock’s breathing made gurgle sounds. "Yes, but I'm so tired. I need to rest." Spock shut his eyes as head flopped to one side.  
  
"Okay, Spock," James said as he clutched Spock's body to his own.

 

Epilogue

The lights from the paper lanterns flickered as people chatted to one another. In a far part of the garden, Prince James sat in his shirt and vest, watching the fireflies dance in the night air.  
  
"James, I hope you are not avoiding the guests?" He turned to see his mother approaching him.  
  
He smiled at her and shook his head. "No. I'm just thinking- about everything that has happened. It's a little overwhelming." His mother, Queen Winona, nodded solemnly. A lot had happened in the past year. She moved closer and hugged him tightly, before giving him a kiss on the forehead. He tried to pull away from her like an ill-tempered toddler, so she held him even tighter.   
  
Laughing, she finally let him go and stood back. "Come now. We don't want to be rude to our guests. And your husband will be looking for you, too."  At the mention of his husband, James blushed a little and followed his mother back to the main part of the garden.  
  
As he walked through the crowd, people of the court lifted their glasses to him and offered their congratulations at his nuptials. He smiled at everyone and thanked them kindly, accepting his role as the blushing groom.  Ahead, he saw his father, King George, talking to his husband.  
  
Spock turned and James felt his heart leap in his chest. He fought the urge to run up to Spock and kiss him. Instead, he made his way to where they stood and waited until his father had stopped speaking before clearing his throat to announce his presence.  
  
King George beamed and clapped him on the back. James grinned at his father and then to Spock whose eyes had never left James's face.  Nearby, King Sarek and Queen Amanda were watching.  
  
James' head was swimming. He was married to Spock! This was their wedding reception! He remembered the edge of the lake, holding Spock tightly to his body certain that his love had died. Right before dawn, Spock had shifted his body, and moaned softly. James had then cried tears of joy, but they turned bitter when he realized that the sun was coming up. He had leaned down, kissed Spock gently and whispered that he loved him.  
  
Then he sat on the shore of the lake and waited for the hateful rays of the sun to transform him. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, yet nothing happened.  James felt relief wash over him and he laughed as he cradled Spock in his arms.  By then two frantic-looking men ran out of the woods, calling for Spock. James came to know them as Scotty and Leonard.  
  
After the two of them had been delivered safely to the castle, James was introduced to Queen Amanda and King Sarek. He later left Spock to recover while he traveled back to his homeland. He found his parents dressed in mourning black. Queen Winona ran to her son and took him in her arms. King George embraced James and his mother together, and thanked God for his safe return.  
  
Both James and Spock explained the defeat of Trelane, the breaking of the spell, and their intentions of marrying.  Neither set of parents were happy: James’ had no knowledge of Spock or his people, Spock’s were upset from the disruption at the celebration. The young men pled their love for one another and begged their parents to at least give the other a chance. And so it was arranged before the winter set in, Sarek and Amanda would present their son Spock to the Riverside court as a proper suitor.  
  
After seeing their sons together all the parents soon accepted the match as inevitable, and wedding plans followed. James now remembered Spock's words to him that first night.  
  
 _“I think that Fate has led me to you.”_    
  
James didn’t believe in Fate then.  He did now.  
  
"I cherish thee," Spock whispered in his ear and James felt light headed.  
  
Smiling, James answered, "And I will always cherish us, forever."  Spock pulled James to him and before everyone they shared their best kiss yet.


End file.
